Eiko "Bakeneko" Shinigami
Eiko Shinigami (死神 英子, Shinigami Eiko) is an OC/RPC from the Narutoverse, originally introduced as the leader of Team 13. She belongs to StillDollWaking on DeviantArt Background Bakeneko, better known as Eiko as a child, is the daughter of Ritsu Shinigami. Not much is known of her mother other than that she was killed by Mist Ninja. Born into a rouge family from the Shinigami clan, Eiko spent her younger years in Amegakure. Yet her father believed that the land was dangerous and as such Ritsu took her to live in Konohagakure. Because of his fear that he and his daughter might be sent away, Ritsu became a member of the Anbu believing that if he served the village well enough they would be accepted. He passed this thinking on to his daughter who he encouraged to train as hard as she could and become a powerful ninja. Yet her father's thinking became his downfall and he was killed in the line of duty. His death greatly affected Eiko, who began to train harder to hide her grief, and due to this graduated from the Academy at the age of seven, eventually being placed in special ops in order to help the village. She later began to take an interest in Kakashi Hatake. In the anime, Eiko is seen gardening and sneaking quick looks at Kakashi, blushing when he catches her eye. While initially Kakashi was completely indifferent to Eiko, he eventually began to talk to her. The two struck up a friendship and many times would meet up to go eat ramen or miso or train together. A year later, Eiko became chūnin after facing and defeating Sarutobi during the third stage of the Chūnin Exams. Third Shinobi World War Eventually she was assigned on a mission that would benefit Konoha in the ongoing Third Shinobi World War. She was to go alone and collect information, but not to engage any enemies. If she was seen the mission would ultimately fail. She managed to infiltrate the camp unnoticed and gather the information as she was ordered, but as she attempted to make her escape she was stopped by a cloaked man. He began to ask her many questions and fearing he knew what she had done, she attempted to flee. But instead the man managed to get a hold of her hair and pulled her to face him. He threatened her and told her never to come back before removing her left eye and throwing her to the ground. She managed to make it back to the village, even without her left eye, and return the information. During that time rumors spread through the village that she was some kind of cat demon and upon hearing it took the name Bakeneko. Post-War Sometime after the events which caused her to lose her eye, after the conclusion of the war, Bakeneko would often visit Rin and Obito's respective graves in the Konoha Cemetery with Kakashi. On one such occasion, she visited Rin's grave without Kakashi, telling her about how Kakashi was doing and how she was worried. She asked if it was okay if she fell for Kakashi, after a moment of complete silence she sighed and kneeled before the grave, saying she was sorry over and over again. During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Bakeno is seen protesting being barred from participating in defending the village by the senior shinobi. Bakeneko eventually joined the Konoha ANBU in order to honor her father. She became well know for her ability to infiltrate almost any village. Yet during that time she found a young Toboe Shinigami amoungst the wreckage of the destroyed Shinigami clan and chose to raise her. She left the ANBU later saying that she wanted to live a simpler life and raise Toboe. She later began to train genin. Soon rumors that she was cruel and mean lead to many genin quit being ninja once placed on her team; yet, in all honesty, she only held high expectations for her teams. Personality Bakeneko was a very shy and nervous person, rarely speaking unless spoken to. She was shown to be very pessimistic in her youth, believing that no matter how hard she tried she would meet the same fate as her mother and at times acted down-right lazy.This attitude was worsened by her father's passing. Yet upon meeting Rin, a girl whom would become her best friend, her additude shifted a good bit. Afer Rin's death Bakeneko is seemingly more open, speaking with kindness towards everyone. She also picks up a habbit of getting lost easily, yet always seems to laugh it off. However, Bakeneko is still just as pessimistic as she was during her youth, often saying she was doomed when facing a powerful enemy and falling asleep when she is not suppose to. She seems to care deeply for her students and is extremely fond of them. She is known to crack jokes if anyone on the team seems to be sad or acting too serious. She whole heartedly loves them as if they were her children It is shown that she still holds feelings for Kakashi yet she still keeps them to herself, just hoping for him to be happy. Appearance Bakeneko is a fairly tall, light skinned woman with a lanky build. She only has one eye which is of a light pink color. She sports a dark kimono and a cat-like ANBU mask and black sandles Abilities (Coming Soon) Part I (Coming Soon) Part II (Coming Soon) Trivia (Coming Soon) Category:DRAFT